The Bravelands
The Bravelands is an upcoming show for Cartoon Network. Plot The series follows the adventures of three animals: Fearless, a lion who was cast out of his pride and starts living among baboons, Thorn, a baboon who tries to rebel against his destiny, and Sky, an elephant whose mother was killed by a lion, gifted with a special ability to read bones. The story is set in the Bravelands, ruled by the Great Mother. Characters and Animals *East African Lion (Panthera leo melanochaita) **Fearless voiced by Elizabeth Daily. *Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) **Thorn voiced by Carlos Alazraqui. *African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) **Sky voiced by Nika Futterman. **Great Mother voiced by Grey DeLisle. *Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) *Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) *Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) *Tanzanian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus jubatus) *White-Backed Vulture (Gyps africanus) *Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) *Southern Meerkat (Suricata suricatta suricatta) *Bat-Eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis megalotis) *Southern Ostrich (Struthio camelus australis) *Serengeti Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii nasalis) *Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) *East African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus lupinus) *Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer caffer) *Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) *Central African Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus massaicus) *Topi (Damaliscus lunatus jimela) *Eastern White-Bearded Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus albojubatus) *Eastern Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes schweinfurthii) *Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) *Common Impala (Aepyceros melampus melampus) *Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) *Verreaux's Eagle (Aquila verreauxii) *Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) *Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) *Cape Jackal (Canis mesomelas mesomelas) *African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) *Southern Gerenuk (Litocranius walleri walleri) *Tanzanian Red-Billed Hornbill (Tockus ruahae) *Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) *Superb Starling (Lamprotornis superbus) *Red-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus erythrorhynchus) *Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis ibis) *Red-Eyed Dove (Streptopelia semitorquata) *Grey Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum gibbericeps) *African Sacred Ibis (Threskiornis aethiopicus) *African Rock Python (Python sebae sebae) *Leopard Tortoise (Stigmochelys pardalis babcocki) *Nile Monitor (Varanus niloticus) *African Fish Eagle (Haliaeetus vocifer) *African Penguin (Spheniscus demersus) *White-Faced Whsitling Duck (Dendrocygna viduata) *Vervet (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) *De Brazza's Monkey (Cercopithecus neglectus) *Serval (Leptailurus serval) *Serengeti Wolf (Canis anthus bea) *Straw-Colored Fruit Bat (Eidolon helvum) *Eastern Mantled Guereza (Colobus guereza kikuyuensis) *Banded Mongoose (Mungos mungo) *Cape Porcupine (Hystrix africaeaustralis) *Egyptian Goose (Alopochen aegyptiaca) *Spotted Eagle Owl (Bubo africanus) *Damara Dik-Dik (Madoqua kirkii damarensis) *Great Blue Turaco (Corythaeola cristata) *Senegal Bushbaby (Galago senegalensis) *Lowland Bongo (Tragelaphus eurycerus eurycerus) *Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) *Ellipsen Waterbuck (Kobus ellipsiprymnus ellipsiprymnus) *Secretary Bird (Sagittarius serpentarius) *African Grey Parrot (Psittacus erithacus) *Rufous Sengi (Elephantulus rufescens) *Cape Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis capensis) *African Civet (Civettictis civetta) *Common Genet (Genetta genetta) *Fossa (Cryptoprocta ferox) *Ground Pangolin (Smutsia temminckii) *Cape Hare (Lepus capensis) *Patas Monkey (Erythrocebus patas) *Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) *Coquerel's Sifaka (Propithecus coquereli) *Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) *Dromedary (Camelus dromedarius) *African Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus minor) *Jackson's Chameleon (Trioceros jacksonii) *Common Agama (Agama agama) *African Bullfrog (Pyxicephalus adspersus) *African Harrier Hawk (Polyboroides typus) *Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumenifer) *Goliath Heron (Ardea goliath) *African Clawless Otter (Aonyx capensis) *Cape Fur Seal (Arctocephalus pusillus pusillus) *Vulturine Guineafowl (Acryllium vulturinum) *Pink-Backed Pelican (Pelecanus rufescens) *Black Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger niger) *Red Lechwe (Kobus leche) *Lowland Nyala (Nyala angasii) *Eastern Giant Eland (Taurotragus derbianus gigas) *Atlas Deer (Cervus elaphus barbarus) *Zebra Duiker (Cephalophus zebra) *Smith's Bush Squirrel (Paraxerus cepapi) *Gambian Pouched Rat (Cricetomys gambianus) *Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) *Great White Shark (Carcharodon carcharias) *Long-Beaked Common Dolphin (Delphinus capensis) *Sei Whale (Balaenoptera borealis) Episodes 1. Broken Pride It begins with the white-backed vulture Windrider hearing a roar from the lion cub named Swiftcub of Gallantpride, which seems to make the sky shudder. Swiftcub earns his new name of Fearless. His father, Gallant, is challenged and killed by Titan and two of his fellow dishonorable lions, who take over his pride and rename it Titanpride. Fearless is carried away by a black eagle who drops him into a small forest called Tall Trees that is inhabited by an olive baboon troop called Brightforest Troop. They are convinced by their female prophet, called the Starleaf, that he is special and they adopt him and nickname him the Cub of the Stars. A year later, two of the young male baboons, Mud and Thorn, are trying to move up from their current ranks in a challenge known as the Three Feats. Mud (the son of the Starleaf) is a Deeproot, the lowest position in the troop and he is trying to get to Lowleaf. Thorn, on the other hand, is a Middleleaf and is trying to advance to Highleaf, the highest position surpassed only by the troop's leader, the Crownleaf. Thorn is motivated by the fact that Berry, whom he loves, is a Highleaf, so he will not be able to become mates with her unless he reaches her position. Nut, his bully, tries unsuccessfully to stop him, but ends up stopping Mud. Meanwhile, there is something else going on with the Great Mother's herd. The Great Mother is part of the African bush elephant herd called Strider and she channels the wisdom of the Great Spirit, a deity that rules all the animals of the Bravelands - lions, however, mostly do not believe in the Great Spirit though they still generally follow natural law (the Code); Nile crocodiles, meanwhile, both disbelieve in the Great Spirit and generally mock the Code. One of the elephants, Sky (the Great Mother's granddaughter), thinks that the local big waterhole is dangerous, after she read her deceased mother's bones and got a vision of a sinister baboon riding a lion, while the area around them is on fire and the waterhole is stained red with blood. Bark Crownleaf, the leader of the Brightforest baboons, meanwhile, is murdered and evidence suggests that she died battling with a spotted hyena. The new Crownleaf Grub throws Fearless out of the troop. Thorn accompanies him till the waterhole, where so many more animals are gathered, and Sky sees them and starts panicking, thinking they might be the ones from her vision. Fearless finds Loyal, who was a friend of his deceased father, but he ignores the older lion's advice and ventures close to his old pride, now Titan's. Titan, distracted by Fearless' presence, accidentally ignores the cheetahs who run off with his son, Ruthless. After being persuaded by Artful, his mate, Titan makes a pact with Fearless that if he can retrieve Ruthless, his mother Swift can continue to stay in the safety of the pride. Fearless, with the help of Thorn and Loyal, manages to retrieve Ruthless. At Tall Trees, Grub is poisoned, with the evidence pointing to Nut. Stinger, the father of Berry and baboon Fearless first met when he first joined Brightforest, is chosen as the new Crownleaf. Thorn later realises that Stinger himself poisoned Grub with the venom from scorpion tails put into the dead dik-dik Grub ate, and he was also one who killed Bark, making it look like the hyena she fought killed her. The Great Mother is soon mysteriously murdered and found dead in the water hole. Around her corpse, the water is stained red with blood and Sky realizes with horror that her vision has come true. Comic Link here: The Bravelands (Comic) Gallery 20180819_073123.jpg 20180819_073038.jpg 20180819_073019.jpg|Concert for Fearless Trivia Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas Category:AnimalLover63's Ideas